Dear Little brother
by Mei-Marianna-Chan
Summary: Lukas meets Emil on a rainy day after a long time without seeing him nor having heard at all about him. Meanwhile the icelandic wasn't expectincg such awkward attitude coming from his "big brother"...


_Hello there I came back ! How are you ? Well long time I didn't published anything since my last story about pirates... ^^'_

 _However I've been greatly inspired and I'm motivate to publish my stories hopping it will change your ideas if you are in a bad mood nor at least make you dream,smile or maybe fangirlirging perhaps ? xD_

 _I think it is important thinking about all that makes a good story or fanfic but it is important to think about who will read it as well._

 _I love authors who write thrillers nor whatever story with a hidden meaning behind all his initial plot...but I'm leading astray sooo back to this one shot !_

 _It is inspired by an online roleplay I made recently so...I didn't paid much attention to the form, sorry if you don't like but it was more easy forme to write it this way._

 _Anyway , please enjoy some fluff, emotional and cute moment with Norge and Ice !_

(! Becarefull, contain some rough words (mostly used by Emil)

 **Emil is running home from school under the rain.**

Lukas :Emil ? Hi there, come under my umbrella… ?

Emil : No thanks, I'm fine.

Lukas : Come on don't be childish , it's raining dogs and cats ! Fufu I won't bite you…

Emil : I won't say no then…

Lukas : * **put a hand on** **his head** * Look at you, you are all soaked ! I'll take you home, it's nearer than your house. My only condition is that you'll say «it» once at home.

Emil : What are you saying ? Seems like a sexual joke...* **s** **hakes his head** *

Lukas : You know exactly what I mean...O-nii-chan…

Emil : Hell no I won't say it !

Lukas **smirk** : how was school today ?

Emil : Shitty…

Lukas : hum...* **grabs his keys off his pocket** * can you hold it a second ? **opens the door**

 **Emil** **ho** **l** **ds the umbrella**

Lukas : ***steps in and move aside*** Welcome home.

Emil : Thanks...* **close the umbrella and comes in** *

 **Lukas t** **akes off his shoes and his coat and invites Emil to do the same.**

Emil **: *sneezes, takes off his shoes and socks*** I've got to change, I'm all soaked, can I use your bathroom ? Geez It will take time to dry off it all… ***** **shakes** **his head ***

 **Lukas : *comes back with a towel** **and throws it at him *** **F** irst dry your hair and not on my carpet please…

 **Emil :** Oh yeah, sorry, sorry... ***dries off his hair with the towel and gets off his coat, shirt and short***

 **Lukas *comes behind him and pushes him to the fragil chemney fire*** First dry off yourself, we'll see later for your clothes.

 **Emil blushed :** o-ok thanks. *** s** **eat** **s down**

 **Lukas *seats at his sides and takes his chin in his hand to make him look at him***

You knew it would rain so why didn't you pick up an umbrella before going to school this morning ? Moron... ***gave him a little flick on forehead***

 **Emil *blush softly** **and looks away grumbling** *** :** I'm not...I uuh...kind of have forgotten that's all **...**

 **Lukas *still stares at his younger brother ***

 **Emil :** whaat now ?

 **Lukas :** you scatteredhead...say : I love you Oniichan.

 **Emil :** **T** he hell ! And I'm not a scatteredhead , I just forgot ! Jeez.. **.*lays down on his back***

 **Lukas : * Lays down too next to him and caress his cheek sofly***

 **Emil :** what do you want you pervert ? ***nervous smirk***

 **Lukas :** a pervert me ? You must mistake me with someone else...Oniichan ?

 **Emil :** Hell no I'm not saying it ! *** pouts like a child ***

 **Lukas :** you are incorrigible aren't you ? An adorable moron... ***** **pokes his cheek, then kiss it and slowly** **slip** **to his ear** **to whisper in,** **in a breath * :** Oniichan…

 **Emil :** Stop teasing me ! raaaah I'm fed up of this ! *** gets up *** I'm going to take a shower !

 **Lukas :** Ice, come back…

 **Emil :** No way ! *** slam the bathroom door ***

 **Lukas *sits down *** ONIICHAN~ I KNOW YOU WANT TO CALL ME THIS ! *** let's himself lay down again putting an arm covering his eyes***

Emil : LALALALA I DON'T HEAR ANYTHING BECAUSE OF THE FALLING WATER !

Lukas : You used to be so cute back then...*shighed heavily*

 **Emil** **finishing his shower** : Holy shit...damn…hum, LUKAS ?

 **No answer.**

Emil : LUKAAS, CAN YOU PLEASE BRING ME A FUCKING TOWEL ?

Lukas : …YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE SO GO FOR IT YOURSELF ! You don't need me for that stuff...you don't need me anymore...

 **The norwegian didn't feel like moving at all, feeling suddenly a lack of energy and being sumerged by an old feeling.**

 **Emil softly growled and very embarassed got out the bathroom nude and ran as fast as he could to reach a towel and wrap it around his waist. Then came over the norwegian while drying his hair again. What he saw made him incertain and somekind worried.**

Emil : hm, Lukas? Are you alright ? Hey…?

 **Lukas fists clentched and his mouth made an awkward rictus.**

I am fine...just put some cloth back on and go home.

Emil : ...if I've made something I'm sorry…can i have an explanation here ? Lukas ?

Lukas : …

Emil : Fine ! * **grabbed old clothes his brother had kept for** **an** **unknown reason** *

 **An invisible traitress tear rolled Lukas cheek. He didn't understand why he couldn't put his usual unexpressing face. He was dealing with strong feelings that hardly could be contained anymore. Emil came back to him once more before leaving.**

Emil : I just don't understand why you'd invit me if it was for arguing...talking about the past perhaps ? I'm not a kid anymore , stop living in the past ! *his face began growing red* If you didn't start overthinking like an old man...jeez…I love you big brother...

 **His last words muffled by his hands he put in order to cover his face. However Lukas heard it too well. He let his arm fell aside to the floor revealing big wide teary eyes looking at his adorable little brother who seemed sobing silently . Lukas decided to get up and take the young brat over a hug.**

 **Lukas whispering** : Overthinking you say ? Emil, I just...wish I could spend more time with you…

Emil : Sending me back home ? Great idea…

 **Lukas grinned at these words** : I'm sorry I dindn't meant it , I ...well I missed you little moron, you hadn't given any news since you left this house with your puffin…and truth is remembering those times made me feel nostalgic and lonely.

 **Emil grimaced** : …

Lukas : I'm glad I had the chance to meet you today and see you are alright...* **made his little brother look at him*** You are my only family Emil Steilsson...besides you, who woul care about a fool magician like me anyway ?

Emil : right...I'm sorry...Love you onnichan. * **turned his face away blushing a little***

Lukas sighed softly : Now...would you like to stay here for the night ? Shall I prepare your bedroom ?

Emil : I-I don't mind...just let me call my roommate.

Lukas : Okay then * **smiled softly and kissed his brother forehead before going upstairs***

 **Emil washed it up once his older brother was out of sight and while crouching his head a bit, whispered to himself : I'm such a jerk… After a quick call he got upstairs joining Lukas.**

 **L** ukas : one or two pillows ?* **Asked him once he saw the** **icelandic in the doorway .**

Emil : Actually I don't use pillow… *** blushes***

Lukas : Just one more thing and you'll be comfortable * **turns round his index with a grin in his face, the chemney fire started again stronger than ever, warming up the house Emil tried his best to just avoid it and let himself enjoy the new ambient heat ***

Lukas : There you are….I'm not far if you need , just call m okay ?

Emil : 'kay thanks...

Lukas * **patted his little brother head** * : Good night.

Emil : Yeah goodnight.

 **Lukas smiled softly to his brother ,already wrapped on his sheets, before leaving the room.**

 _Perhaps I'll write a second chapter to this, I 'm thinking about it but I don't know... I have already so much projects on my mind ! XD (haven't forgot about the Asean family, Portugal-HongKong and Iceland pirate story, a special story mixing FrUk and PortUk, maybe a Noragami fanfic as well… ;)) Though these nordic brothers really inspire me… X)_

 _Hope you liked this, untill next time !_


End file.
